


kala

by magma_maiden



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Female Ootsutsuki Indra, Rambling, ashuin, one-sentence fic
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 07:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magma_maiden/pseuds/magma_maiden
Summary: bagi ashura, penantian hanyalah sekejap mata, tak peduli walau semenit merentang sejauh abad





	kala

**Author's Note:**

> naruto (c) masashi kishimoto  
> ini abstrak

bagi ashura, penantian hanyalah sekejap mata, tak peduli walau semenit merentang sejauh abad, menanti baginya bagaikan bernapas; tanpa suruhan, tanpa perintah alam sadar; ashura melakukannya sejak ia pertama mengintip dunia kasatmata dari belakang indra, megap-megap menghirup udara yang asing dan kosong dan sepi tanpa indra di sisinya; tangisan yang ia ledakkan adalah tumpahan frustrasi dan kebahagiaan—bahwa indra tidak meninggalkannya, hanya diambil oleh ayah mereka untuk dibersihkan barang sejenak dan dipeluk selimut yang hangat— 

setelahnya tak pernah, tak pernah sekalipun ashura berani meninggalkan sisinya, ia hafal lekuk punggung indra meski ditutupi helaian coklatnya, karena itulah yang ia lihat pertama di pagi hari dan terakhir di malam hari; ashura belajar memupuk asa dari seberang kakaknya yang diam bagai gunung di hadapan gulungan-gulungan rumit tulisan sang ayah, menyiraminya dengan senyuman selebar cakrawala dan hari demi hari yang manis penuh tawa— 

ashura bukanlah bambu yang bisa menjulang dalam semalam,

menjalin akar butuh proses, menghunjam bumi tanpa kenal lelah; serabut demi serabut menusuk semakin dalam; menebalkan batang dan dahan, menantang hukum alam untuk merunduk— 

oh ashura tahu ia menentang hukum manusia, tapi konon ia seperempat dewa, jadi apa masalahnya, apa salahnya— 

selagi pohonnya tumbuh dan berkembang, ashura belajar untuk melampaui indra; karena ia tak puas hanya dengan punggungnya, ia juga ingin wajah itu selalu terarah kepadanya, dan bukannya pada sederet lelaki lain yang tak jelas asal usulnya—tahu apa mereka tentang kakak perempuan satu-satunya, mereka tidak turun ke dunia bersamanya, tidak sepertinya, yang segera dilanda panik begitu indra meninggalkan rahim terlebih dahulu;

mereka datang membawa batuan dan logam mulia untuk indra tetapi kakaknya tak ternilai; jauh di atas hasil galian tambang hina, ashura tahu indra menerima semua hadiah itu sebagai sopan santun, karena di penghujung hari kepadanyalah keluh kesahnya tumpah, tentang pengagum yang tak hentinya datang dan berganti, memberinya hadiah yang tak pernah diinginkan, hanya memenuhi ruang sehingga diam-diam ia harus membantu indra membuang semua itu;

tetapi ketika pohonnya telah meninggi semakin menantang langit dan akarnya menembus kerak-kerak bumi, indra menjauh—jauh, jauh dari keramaian dan sukacita ashura bersama teman-temannya; mereka menyayanginya tetapi apalah arti dunia ketika indra bahkan enggan melihatnya dengan sejajar, selalu berkata nanti, nanti kapanpun ashura ingin ditemaninya; rasanya bagai direnggut kepalan raksasa, dadanya sesak dan sulit untuk bernapas— 

_ indra, indra, lihatlah aku _

menoleh pun indra enggan, maka tak ada pilihan lain selain terus menanti, meneruskan apa yang ia mulai sebelum ia melihat dunia; sementara itu ia akan terus tumbuh tinggi dan besar, sehingga suatu hari nanti indra tak memiliki pilihan selain menatapnya—dan hanya dirinya, 

dan hanya dirinya.   
  



End file.
